Evaluate the following expression when $c = 8$ and $d = 3$. $5$ $c$ $ + 5$ $d$ $ - 5$
Substitute $8$ for ${c}$ and $3$ for ${d}$ $ = 5{(8)} + 5{(3)} - 5 $ $ = 40 + 15 - 5 $ $ = 50$